


Yours Always

by Iwao



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Fanart, H/D Art Fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwao/pseuds/Iwao
Summary: Love and trust go hand in hand.





	

 

**Author's Note:**

> Argh! I've forgotten how to post! 
> 
> Drawn for the [2016 H/D ArtFest](http://hd-fanart.livejournal.com/tag/art%20fest-2016), you can see it [here](http://hd-fanart.livejournal.com/809444.html) on LJ. Prompt by Birdsofshore.


End file.
